Dear Draco
by Evangeline W.G
Summary: Querido Draco: -Dentro de 25 días nuestro hijo cumplirá 11 años, dentro de 32 días ira por primera vez a Hogwarts y dentro de 96 días se cumplirán tres años desde que no lo ves-
1. la carta

**Bueno, Hola a tods los que son tan lindos de pasarse a leer mi fic,es la primera vez que publico en esta pagina y también mi primer fic de esta pareja, es para probar "algo nuevo" -escribía fanfic en otra pagina y un genero totalmente distinto- **

**entonces aclaramdo esto para que tengan piedad de mi les dejo el capitulo número uno de la historia, es algo corto pero es solo el principio.**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora J.K. ROWLING. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia._**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Draco<strong>

**Capítulo 1: "la carta"**

_Querido Draco:_

_Dentro de 25 días nuestro hijo cumplirá 11 años, dentro de 32 días ira por primera vez a Hogwarts y dentro de 96 días se cumplirán tres años desde que no lo ves._

_Sé que no es la primera vez que te escribo y, por consecuente, también sé que no es la única carta que, probablemente, no contestes, mas debo insistir en escribirte pues nuestro hijo no me permite dejar de hacerlo -y que conste, su carácter es igual al tuyo- aun cuando yo lo mantengo al corriente de tu permanente indiferencia hacia él._

_No pretendo reñirte por tu actitud indiferente, siempre he creído que mientras más lejos te encuentres de nosotros es mucho mejor para los dos, es decir yo y nuestro hijo -sencilla y sinceramente poco y nada me importa cómo te sientas al respecto- pero me temo que Scorpius no comparte esa opinión. Quiere verte antes de entrar a Hogwarts, lo que te da 32 días para meditar tu respuesta, para meditar si aun después de tres años sin siquiera mandarle una palabra -ni siquiera en sus cumpleaños- deseas tomar esta oportunidad para retomar lazos con tu hijo antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Sinceramente espero que tomes la decisión correcta y, si me dejas aconsejarte, no dejes que nada ni nadie influencia tu decisión. Hace algunos años ambos nos dejamos influenciar por muchos factores que ahora no vienen al caso y por eso perdimos algo -lo cual debo añadir que ya no tiene la menor importancia- solo menciono esto para, quizás lograr que por una vez en tu vida manejes tu vida. _

_Sin nada más para decirte, me despido. _

_Hermione J. Granger. _

La castaña repaso por décima vez la decimotercera carta que escribía. Sus ojos marrones pasaban una y otra vez por lo que había escrito, aunque claramente era mejor que la primera -la cual era un pergamino con improperios, maldiciones y alguna que otra palabra- ésta aun no la convencía lo suficiente como para enviarla. Trato de sonar indiferente en sus palabras, pero más de una vez no pudo evitar sonar sarcástica y quizás algo mal educada aunque, realmente ¿no lo merecía? Draco Malfoy, el padre de su único hijo Scorpius Granger, nunca había sido un padre presente, ni siquiera le había dado el apellido Malfoy a su hijo con la excusa de no estar casado con la madre, tomando sus propias palabras "_tú y yo no somos nada, lo que sea que tengas ahí dentro no tiene nada que ver conmigo". _¿Cómo demonios es que su hijo deseaba tanto verlo? Scorpius es un joven muy maduro e inteligente para su edad, en realidad siempre lo fue no le costó nada darse cuenta de la nula relación entre sus padres y menos aún darse cuenta del desinterés de su padre para con él, sin embargo nunca ha dejado de pedirle a su madre que se comunique con Draco - tal como lo oyen, Draco es como llama Scorpius a su padre- y a su vez las pocas veces que se han encontrado no le dice a su madre lo que han conversado.

Hermione suspiro, una vez más en lo que iba de la tarde. Era una preciosa tarde de verano, el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, desde la ventana de su estudio podía ver claramente el pequeño espectáculo que la naturaleza le ofrecía para despejar su mente, aunque esa pequeña paz no duro mucho, el sonido de la puerta de su departamento la hizo apartar la vista de la ventana y situarla en la puerta.

-Mamá, ya volví- dijo una pequeña figura pálida y de cabellos rubios platinados -casi blancos- entrando por la puerta del pequeño estudio de la castaña.

-¡Scorp!- dijo la castaña levantándose de su lugar frente al escritorio para abrazar a su hijo - ¿porque te demoraste tanto?- pregunto mientras lo soltaba apenas unos centímetros para mostrar una sonrisa y darle un sonoro beso en la coronilla.

-¡Mamá, me asfixias¡- se soltó - y no me he tardado...tanto-

-está bien lo dejare pasar esta vez- acaricio el cabello de su hijo y lo miro con una sonrisa -¿quieres comer algo? ayer pase por el callejón Diagon antes de venir a casa y te compre unas golosinas, esas azules que tanto te gustan- dijo Hermione caminando a la cocina - bueno aunque quizás Harry ya te ha dado suficientes dulces ¿cómo está él? ¿Y Ginny? ¿Los niños? ¿No habrás peleado con James otra vez?

-Mamá...- habló Scorpius tratando de llamar la atención de su madre

-porque la última vez los tuvimos a los dos vomitando babosas casi 5 horas, fue todo un espectáculo...- continuo la castaña ignorando a su hijo

-Mamá...- volvió a intentarlo el pequeño

-¿tienes hambre entonces? te preparare una sopa, eso es lo mejor después de haber comido tantos dulces-

-¡MAMÁ!- grito finalmente Scorpius

-...- Hermione se calló instantáneamente al escuchar a su hijo alzar la voz

-lo siento por gritar- se disculpó en un susurro el pequeño-el tío Harry y la tía Ginny están bien, Lily, Albus y James también y no, no me pelee con ninguno mientras estaba allá, tampoco comí muchos dulces y si tengo hambre, por cierto...-

Hermione proceso las respuestas de su hijo a la vez que temía la pregunta que estaba segura le haría a continuación

-¿enviaste la carta para Draco?-dijo fijando sus enormes ojos mármol en ella.

_-¡maldición!-_ pensó la castaña se parecía tanto a Draco, era verlo hace 20 años- no - dijo finalmente-pero ya la escribí- repuso rápidamente al ver la gélida mirada que le dedico su hijo-iba a enviarla cuando llegaste-

-está bien- contesto frio - ¿crees que vendrá?- poso sus ojos brillantes en los de ella. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado poder contestarle esa pegunta! pero el mismo Scorpius noto como la mira de su madre bajaba ante la pregunta y se contestó a sí mismo.

-hijo, veras - titubeo un poco, pero una pequeña tos convirtió su voz en una clara y neutral- sé que es tu padre, pero debo admitir que creo cometí un error al tratar de introducirlo por la fuerza en tu vida- los ojos de Scorpius estaban muy abiertos ante la declaración de su madre, mas no dijo anda por lo que Hermione continuo- Draco, él nunca se mostró interesado en nosotros, aun después de que naciste, eso tú lo sabes, y cuando cumpliste cinco y me preguntaste- Hermione perdió un poco el control de su voz fue esta empezó a sonar quebrada - porque los demás niños tenían papá y tú no - empezó a derramar unas lágrimas- yo supe que tenía que contarte acerca de tu padre, no podías seguir ignorando su existencia, aunque ahora me cuestione si tome la decisión correcta . Hermione volvió a hacer gala de un gran auto control y reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos

-mamá, sé que Draco no ha sido un padre para mí pero...-

-y nunca lo será- afirmo Hermione- tu y yo sabemos que nunca podrá ser un padre para ti

-aun sabiendo eso...- Scorpius se sentó en una se las sillas de la barra que había en la cocina, Hermione camino lentamente hacia él viendo su mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, quiso romper el silencio, pero él se le adelanto -aun así, creo que merezco algún reconocimiento de su parte, soy su hijo, aunque él no me quiera - Scorpius cerro con fuerza los ojos y dejo que una solitaria lagrima escapara de ellos

Hermione abrazo a su hijo y así se quedaron por unos momentos en silencio. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que Scorpius mostraba algo de debilidad, para ser un niño de diez años nunca se comportaba como tal.

Finalmente fue Hermione quien rompió el silencio

-mandaremos la carta, pero debes prometerme que si no responde dejaras de intentar comunicarte con él y yo misma me encargare de que jamás e la vida pueda volver a verte ¿entendido?- le sujeto la cara y le miro directo a los ojos antes de esbozar una sonrisa maternal que hizo que el pequeño asintiera antes de regalarle también una pequeño sonrisa.

-entonces mamá- dijo el rompiendo el abrazo y a su vez el silencio que reinaba- ¿qué tal esos dulces ahora?- pregunto mostrando una reluciente sonrisa

Hermione le acaricio la mejilla a su hijo para luego ir a la alacena por esos dulces.

* * *

><p><strong>ese es el final de primer capitulo. Como no habia escrito antes fanfiction de Harry Potter, siempre es bueno recibir criticas constructivas.<strong>

**gracias por leer.**

_**Evangeline W.G.**_


	2. Narcissa, Hermione y Scorpius

**Hola a todos lo que leen este fanfic, estoy muy contenta por que 6 personas me dejaron sus comentarios, espero que sigan leyendo el fanfic y sepan que este segundo capítulo va para ustedes -mis primeros comentarios en esta página ^.^- ****jhazy-malfoy-patts, Noelitaah, Lilian Doyle , sra. moka, karlila, y 89cheshire. **

***Este segundo capítulo se divide en 3 partes, desde el punto de vista de Narcissa, Hermione y Scorpius.***

**Ni los personajes ni lugares de Harry Potter me pertenecen-son de J.K. ROWLING-, solo la trama de esta historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.1 "Narcissa 'Cissy' Malfoy"<strong>

Narcissa Malfoy estuvo siempre orgullosa de su hijo, desde pequeño siempre fue muy inteligente, aprendió a leer y escribir a edad temprana, más tarde en la escuela siempre tuvo buenos resultados, llegando a ser premio anual en su último año, finalmente en la guerra se volvió en contra del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado -para su gran satisfacción- y ahora 14 años después de la guerra y de la muerte de su esposo, Lucius Malfoy, Draco había podido sacar adelante los negocios familiares y había recuperado - si bien no todo, gran parte- del respeto del apellido Malfoy en el mundo mágico, era por todas esas cosas que Narcissa se sentía orgullosa de su hijo, hasta hace exactamente 5 minutos.

No es que ella fuera de naturaleza curiosa y tampoco le interesaba la vida privada de su hijo, pero ese día algo le llamo la atención. Una lechuza había llegado con una carta para Draco, nada raro hasta ahí, lo raro era que el sobre decía _'Hermione y Scorpius Granger'. _Ella, se enorgullecía de conocer a todas las parejas del mundo mágico -bueno las más destacables- y claro recordaba a la joven 'heroína del mundo mágico' pero no recordaba haber leído de su matrimonio o compromiso, aunque eso no era lo más extraño de todo, esa joven -si su memoria no le fallaba- era hija de _Muggles_, por tanto estaba más que segura de que su hijo no había sido del todo cordial con ella en el colegio y después del trato por parte de su hermana Bellatrix hacia la joven, no había ninguna razón por la que ella tuviera la cortesía de enviarle alguna invitación o algún saludo.

Ella no era una mujer curiosa, pero esta vez se dejó llevar por algo, quizás un presentimiento de que nada bueno podía venir en ese sobre. Tomo finalmente el sobre entre sus manos y se dirigió a su cuarto. Una vez allí la abrió cuidadosamente y vio dos trozos de pergamino doblado, tomó el que le pareció más largo y lo desdoblo para comenzar con su lectura.

Las primeras palabras que había en la carta la hicieron cambiar la expresión de su rostro varias veces y lo que mostraba su rostro no era nada comparado con lo que sentía, era una mezcla extraña de muchos sentimientos, algunos que no sentía desde que Draco era un niño.

No podía creer lo que leía, ahí en ese pedazo de papel decía que Draco era padre de un pequeño, que ella era abuela de algún niño que pronto estaría de cumpleaños, que iría a estudiar a Hogwarts... no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa de pura felicidad en su asombrado rostro, se puso de pie, como queriendo correr a decirle a alguien que era abuela, pero tragándose su emoción continuo leyendo, con una sonrisa que pronto se transformó en una mueca de rabia y decepción. Una cosa era haberle ocultado a su nieto 10 años, y otra muy distinta era que él nunca se hubiera hecho cargo, ahora entendía el nombre que aparecía en el sobre... Scorpius Granger era el nombre de su nieto, no llevaba su apellido... era todo tan injusto. Tomo la carta dispuesta a guardarla, pero se percató del segundo pedazo de papel que había dentro del sobre, no pudo contener una lagrima de alegría y emoción cuando noto que era una fotografía –mágica por cierto- que mostraba a una mujer muy guapa de altura media que debía tener unos 25 - 27 años abrazada muy sonriente a un muchachito de unos 10 años, el cual era el vivo retrato de su hijo y por qué no, de su difunto esposo.

Tras la foto había una frase con una letra pequeña y redondeada _**"Mamá no sabe que te he puesto esta foto, es de hace un par de días cuando viajamos a Francia"**_

Narcissa siempre estuvo muy orgullosa de su hijo, hasta que supo que le había ocultado a su único nieto, bueno a estas alturas no descartaba tener más nietos por ahí, pero por ahora guardaría su sospecha de tener más nietos y sus ganas de matar a su hijo para más tarde, ahora la alegría la invadía y tenía una misión encontrar a su nieto y dejarle claro que aunque el tarado de su padre no haya ido a verle por tres años de ahora en adelante tendría a su abuela junto a él.

-Katty, Fres - grito la sonriente mujer, al cabo de unos segundos y con un _poff _salieron dos elfos domésticos que se inclinaron ante su ama - Katty quiero que me traigas la dirección de la señorita Hermione Granger y tu Fres quiero que vayas y compres lo más rápidamente posible once regalos de niño, tienen que ser cosas que le gusten a los jóvenes de ahora, deja que el encargado te ayude no hay problema con el dinero, ¿entendido los dos?

-si ama Narcissa-dijeron al unísono

-muy bien en una hora espero los encargos, debo ir a prepararme y antes que se me olvide saldré el resto de la tarde, pero no le informen a mi hijo de ninguno de las cosas que les he mencionado ¿queda claro?

-claro ama Narcissa-

-bien entonces, vamos que el tiempo vuela- dijo la mujer dedicándole a ambos elfos una sonrisa que ellos nunca habían visto.

**Capítulo 2.2 "Hermione Jean Granger"**

Cuando Hermione despertó aquella mañana de martes se imaginó que pasarían muchas cosas, Scorp le habría preparado el desayuno y ella se lo agradecería comprándole aquel libro sobre quidditch que hace tanto quería, seguramente habrían llegado cartas de Ron y Harry, el primero contadnos como sigue Fleur y la nueva bebe Anabelle, aunque los había visto hace algunos días cuando con Scorp fueron a Francia para conocerla. Ron no se cansaba de adorar a su nueva sobrina -todo claro porque el seria el padrino en esta ocasión- Harry posiblemente le contaría lo emocionado que estaba Albus de ir Hogwarts o alguna travesura de James. Hermione también pudo haber esperado que su gato Crookshanks estuviera reposando en el sillón -cosa que ella no permitía- pero lo que realmente ocurrió esa mañana de martes fue algo que jamás habría imaginado.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, como eran vacaciones ni ella ni Scorpius se molestaban en levantarse temprano, así que perezosamente se levantó de su cama y luego de lavarse y cambiarse de ropa se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró a su hijo en pijama preparando unas tostadas.

-Buenos días mamá- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa- prepare el desayuno y también baje a Crookshanks del sillón porque sé que no te gusta- dijo mientras su madre tomaba asiento para luego poner una taza caliente de café en frente de ella.

-buenos días para ti también cielo- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- gracias por el café y lo de Crookshanks- le dio un sorbo a su café - vaya ¿no es café en grano lo que detecto?

-así es, ayer tío Harry me dio un poco- dijo sonriéndole y sentándose a su lado

-¿y cómo se lo pediste? ¿Le dijiste _"es para sobornar a mi madre"_?

-claro que no- dijo falsamente ofendido- le he dicho que es para prepararle el desayuno a la mejor madre del mundo, cosa que no es mentira- aclaro

-¿y no tienes ninguna intención oculta?

-bueno...-

-de todas formas iba a comprarte el libro cariño-

-pero no quiero eso por mi cumpleaños...-

-tampoco dije que sería por tu cumpleaños-

Scorpius rio ante el comentario de su madre, es que a ella le encantaba que leyera, bueno eso ha de ser por ser hijo de quien es. Él estaba a punto de replicar cuando escuchó como golpeaban la puerta, extrañados, se miraron para no darle importancia –después de todo ellos Vivian en el Londres _Muggle_, si era importante tocarían el timbre- más el sonido de un leve golpeteo volvió a perturbar el silencio por lo que finalmente fue Hermione quien abrió la puerta.

Hermione Jane Granger era una mujer seria y centrada, casi nada podía sorprenderla –y aunque así fuera ella no lo demostraba- pero lo que se encontró cuando abrió la puerta no era algo, o más bien alguien a quien ella pudiera recibir con menos de una mueca de asombro en la cara. Frente a ella estaba nada más ni nada menos que Narcissa Malfoy, la viuda de Lucius Malfoy, madre de Draco Malfoy y abuela de Scorpius Granger, su hijo.

**Capítulo 2.3 "Scorpius Draco Granger"**

Cuando su madre se levantó de la mesa para abrir la puerta, espero que se tratara de algún vendedor, o alguien que venía a tratar de convencerlos para cambiar de religión o algo así, por lo que no le dio importancia. Luego de unos cinco minutos escucho unos pasos, levanto su vista de su taza y vio a una mujer muy delgada, su cabello tenía reflejos plateados pero apenas se veían por el tono rubio-platinado de su pelo y sus ojos azules, prácticamente celestes lo miraban como una madre que ha encontrado a su hijo perdido después de años de búsqueda.

Scorpius se sintió incomodo por la presencia de la mujer, estaba seguro que si él hubiera sido una niña estaría viendo su futuro. Fue entonces cuando se percató, el parecido que tenía con el mismo, boqueo unas cuantas veces intentando decir algo que nunca salió. Fue su madre la que interrumpió el silencio

-Scorpius, cielo- su madre se acercó a él indicándole con una mano que se levantara, cosa que él hizo- ella es Narcissa Malfoy…- Hermione calló pensando seriamente como continuar la frase-… la madre de Draco- dijo finalmente

Narcissa, quien no había dejado de mirarlo sonrió ante la mirada asombrada de Hermione, cosa que Scorpius noto, aunque no conociera a la mujer supuso, por la reacción de su madre que eso no era muy común en ella.

-la madre de Draco…- fue lo que finalmente salió de su boca- ¿mi abuela?- _que pregunta más tonta _– se respondió mentalmente.

-si…- dijo la rubia mujer en un susurro que ambos notaron roto- s-soy tu a-abuela- dijo la mujer con la voz más quebrada y con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas para acercarse tímidamente y a paso lento hacia Scorpius, que –de pie- seguía tras la barra para desayunar, despeinado y en pijama.

Hermione le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que se acercara, él apenas lo noto pero, aunque su madre no lo hubiese hecho él ya había, por inercia comenzado a dar algunos pasos hacia la mujer. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el chico estiro temblorosamente sus brazos y los poso alrededor de la cintura de la mujer quien rompió a llorar para luego abrazarlo fuertemente, acto que hizo que Scorpius también rompiera en llanto.

Hermione muda espectadora tenía los ojos brillosos de contener las lágrimas y, esperaba en silencio que el abrazo terminara, ese encuentro que nunca pensó que se llevaría a cabo.

Lo que parecía ser un día normal para la pequeña familia Granger paso a ser uno de los días más especiales para el joven Scorpius Draco Granger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unas pequeñas aclaraciones del capítulo<strong>_**, aunque lo más probable es que se explique más adelante lo hare ahora de todas formas. Narcissa es una mujer muy parecida a Hermione en esta historia, aunque claro igualmente se notara la influencia de sus años de matrimonio con Lucius Malfoy aunque por lo que tengo planeado no será de manera negativa –entiéndase desprecio a la sangre '**_**mestiza'**_** de su nieto o '**_**sucia'**_** de Hermione- **

**Por otro lado Draco aparecerá pronto, aunque no tanto.**

**Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho y ya saben, soy nueva escribiendo fanfic de este género por lo que agradezco críticas constructivas y claro también –si creen que lo merezco- algún comentario de apoyo al fic. **

**Saludos.**

**Evangeline W.G.**


	3. la tarde con Narcissa

_¡Hola! saludos a todas las personas que leen mi fic, especialmente a ISYLU, Niltee Blume, yue yuna, Tamynna, 89chesshire, jhazy-malfoy-patts, thanya, a todas ustedes ¡gracias por dejarme comentarios con opiniones y apoyo! eso me hace muy feliz. _

_bueno les dejo el tercer capitulo que es mucho más largo que los otros por algo que explicare al final_

**IMPORTANTE: LEER NOTAS AL FINAL HAY INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE Y RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K Rowling solo la trama de la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 "la tarde con Narcissa"<strong>

Pasada una hora desde la llegada de Narcissa al pequeño departamento de los Granger y luego de que las lágrimas abandonaran los ojos de los presentes, procedieron a sentarse en la salita. Inmediatamente después de tener cada uno una reponedora taza de té de manzanilla en su mano procedieron con la –en algunos aspectos indeseada pero necesaria– conversación.

Narcissa que estaba sentada a la derecha de su nieto y frente a Hermione fue la primera en hablar –aun me es difícil creer que Draco no me haya hablado de mi nieto…- dijo con pesar y vergüenza en sus ojos – siento toda esta situación. Realmente…- dijo mirando a Hermione – sé que debe ser difícil criar a un hijo sola-

-no le negare que lo es, pero Scorpius es el mejor hijo que alguien puede desear- dijo mirando con una sonrisa a su hijo- aunque algunos no piensen lo mismo- susurro para sí misma

-pero ahora será diferente- dijo Narcissa logrando captar la atención de los Granger – claro, ahora estaré yo y no dejaré a mi nieto cuando finalmente lo encontré- miro a Scorpius- desde este momento puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y por supuesto como abuela, me encantara mimarte- sonrió logrando que al pequeño se le formara una sonrisa igual de radiante.

Hermione no sabía que decir, cuando finalmente le contó a Draco sobre Scorpius nunca lo tomo bien, las pocas veces que lo había visto había sido muy frio con el niño- incluso en una ocasión Scorp llegó hasta ella llorando después de una de sus salidas- y ahora, Narcissa mostraba ser todo lo contrario. Estaba feliz por Scorpius, que podría finalmente tener contacto con su familia paterna y no solo con sus padres (abuelos maternos), sus amigos o su novio -Harry y Ron habían sido la única figura paterna para Scorpius por muchos años y después Viktor, que había vuelto a su vida y se llevaba muy bien con Scorp, también había echo su parte como un padre, pero no era lo mismo-

-…Querida- la castaña salió de sus pensamientos por la voz de Narcissa- ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, lo siento es que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos- contesto algo sonrojada al verse descubierta

-no te preocupes, no es para menos- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- le comentaba a Scorpius que los Malfoy habían asistido a Slytherin desde la primera generación y que sería un cambio agradable si fuera a Ravenclaw como yo.

-¿Ravenclaw? ¿Usted fue a Ravenclaw?- cuestiono una sorprendida Hermione.

-abuela Narcissa ¿no es que todos los Malfoy asistieron a Slytherin? – Hermione veía a su hijo con una sonrisita en la cara, la visita de Narcissa había llenado de esperanza a Scorpius, sentía que estaba más cerca de su origen, de su otra familia.

-primero, abuela Narcissa es algo formal, ¿Por qué no lo dejamos en _'abuela Cissy'_?- el muchacho asintió algo cohibido- en segundo lugar cuando yo iba a Hogwarts era Black no Malfoy- contesto divertida- aunque los Black también tenían tendencia a ir a Slytherin…-

-eso quiere decir que puedo ir a Slytherin, a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor-

-creo que iras a Ravenclaw hijo- dijo Hermione interviniendo en la conversación- cuando yo estudie en Hogwarts el sombrero no sabía si enviarme a Gryffindor o a Ravenclaw, lo llevas en la sangre, además eres un muchacho muy inteligente igual a mí que en mi último año fui premio anual- dijo sonriente para luego tomar un sorbo de su té

Narcissa solo miraba divertida, le hubiera gustado mencionar que Draco también era muy listo, que también fue premio anual, que si no fuera porque su padre lo amenazo con desheredarlo si no quedaba en Slytherin –por eso es que el sombrero apenas toco su cabello lo envió allí-probablemente también hubiera quedado en Ravenclaw, pero debía ser prudente, Hermione se notaba visiblemente incomoda ante su llegada y no es para menos, después de todo era más que obvio que su hijo había sido más que irresponsable con ellos.

-oh… casi lo había olvidado- exclamo la mujer tomando el bolsito que traía- Scorpius cariño, sé que faltan algunos días para tu cumpleaños, pero dado que me perdido tantos no puedo evitar darte esto ahora. Dijo sacando muchos paquetes de ese pequeño bolso-

-¿Cómo es que…?

-es un simple Hechizo, para que el interior del bolso sea más grande cariño- dijo Hermione interrumpiendo la pregunta de su hijo. Mientras Narcissa sacaba paquete tras paquete. Finalmente quedaron once paquetes envueltos en papeles de colores.

-¿s-son todos p-para mí?- pregunto impresionada Scorpius, no solo ese día había llegado su abuela sino que también le había traído montones de regalos.

-si cielo- dijo Narcissa satisfecha al ver como sonreía su nieto, se veía tan guapo, todo un jovencito, tenía el cabello rubio-platino revuelto y su pijama lo cubría una bata negra que hacia resaltar su pálida piel.

Scorpius tomo cada regalo con ansias pero los abrió calmadamente luego de abrirlos casi todos-solo quedaba el más grande- estaba rodeado de dulces - ranas de chocolate, Grageas de todos los sabores, Plumas de azúcar, Varitas de regaliz- también su abuela le había regalado una recordadora y unos Omniculares para poder ver mejor los partidos de Quidditch para los que le había comprado entradas. Pero lo mejor aún esperaba en el paquete más grande. Scorpius se levantó y empezó a rasgar el papel para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que la _'Saeta de fuego 2.0'_ tenía una leyenda que decía _'la mejor escoba del mercado, viaje, corra y juegue con esta maravilla a una velocidad nunca antes vista'_ Scorpius boqueaba, no creía lo que tenía en frente la última escoba del mercado, la mejor que había salido desde que su predecesora fue creada, la que había visto miles de veces por la vitrina con James, Albus y Hugo, la que los cuatro deseaban desesperadamente pero, por tener un precio ridículamente alto no podían costearse, esa escoba era la que estaba precisamente frente a él en ese instante. Hermione tenía la cara echa un poema, estaba feliz por la atención que recibía Scorp por parte de su abuela, pero un mal presentimiento surgió en ella cuando vio el paquete de mayor tamaño y ahora su miedo se hacía realidad _una escoba_. Odiaba la idea de que Scropius se subiera a una escoba, sabía que lo había hecho infinidad de veces en la casa de Harry con las escobas de James y Albus, pero ahora tenían una en casa y sería mucho más difícil negarle que salía a volar en ella. Por otra parte Scorpius era un niño que no pedía nunca nada del otro mundo. Jamás le pidió nada costoso y se conformaba con los pequeños regalos que con su sueldo podía permitirse, por eso fue que al ver la cara de felicidad de su hijo ante el regalo de Narcissa su cara de horror paso a una de aceptación y posteriormente esbozo una sonrisa para que su hijo se sintiera con la confianza de tomar su regalo al que- ya por unos 5 minutos- solo observaba.

Narcissa se sentía rebozar de alegría, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, Scorpius miraba esa escoba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero no se atrevía a tocarla, eso la hizo deducir que el pequeño no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de regalos-bueno eso lo noto al ver el pequeño apartamento donde vivían- así que volviendo a interrumpir el silencio que se hizo desde que su nieto comenzó a abrir los regalos dijo - ¿sabes? Estoy segura que eres muy bueno con eso, en general los Malfoy lo son –

Scorpius borro su sonrisa – mi… mi… pa… mi… ¿Draco es bueno volando?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a ambas mujeres, y por el mismo motivo- por un instante creyeron que Scorp iba a llamarle padre a Draco-. Narcissa solo se limitó a asentir para no hacer sentir incomoda a Hermione que se había puesto pálida como un papel –bueno, eso quiere decir que no solo me parezco a él físicamente, veras abuela Cissy- la mencionada sonrió ante el nombre – soy buenísimo volando, siempre le ganó a Albus y a Hugo y también algunas veces a James, pero él es mayor- aclaro.

Ambas mujeres rieron y luego soltaron un suspiro ante el rápido cambio que hizo el joven ante el incómodo tema.

-¿te gustaría probarla?

-pues claro… pero no creo que los Muggles estén muy acostumbrados a ver gente volando en escobas- bromeo Scorpius

-bueno…- Narcissa estaba por hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre - ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto algo sobre saltada por el peculiar sonidito que la había interrumpido

-eso, es el timbre abuela, normalmente es lo que se usa cuando llega alguien de visita- aclaro Scorpius

Hermione se levantó por inercia y camino con dirección a la puerta pensando en quien podía ser, de repente un frio corrió por su espalda antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta –No…- dijo en voz baja-ella no, no ahora…- en cuanto giro el pomo de la puerta se encontró con una conocida figura femenina sonriéndole de oreja a oreja junto a su pequeña hija.

-¡Hermione! – dijo la mujer abrazando con mucha emoción a su mejor amiga, pero no siendo correspondida. La pequeña que la acompañaba imito a su madre abrazando la pierna de la castaña y gritando – ¡tía Mione! –

-G-Ginny ¿q-que haces aq-qui?- dijo la castaña entrecortadamente mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su mejor amiga y su hija

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que hago aquí? ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? La respuesta es lo más obvio, Ron ha vuelto y vendrá con Lavander y los niños así que con Lily veníamos a buscarte a ti y a Scorp, ve a buscarlo amor – dijo a la pequeña que salió en busca de su '_primo'_ favorito. Hermione estaba helada, tanto que ni siquiera pudo detener a la pequeña Lily cuando paso corriendo por su lado

-G-Ginny-

-si…- la pelirroja notó la palidez de su amiga- por dios Mione ¿Qué te pasa? – pero antes de que su amiga pudiera responder un grito de emoción proveniente del salón hizo que su atención se dirigiera hacia allí

-¡Mamá! ¿A que no adivinas?- gritaba Lily desde la sala - ¡Scorp tiene la _Saeta de Fuego 2.0_! – Ginny miro a su amiga con los ojos como plato y luego miro a Lily que venía corriendo a buscar a su madre.

Lily guio –más bien arrastro– a su madre hasta la sala y vio a Scorpius parado junto a, efectivamente, la saeta de fuego 2.0, ese misma escoba que sus hijos les pedían todos los días y que no les podían–en realidad si pero no les iban a– dar por tener un precio ridículamente alto para una escoba, no fue hasta que Lily habló que notó la presencia de otra figura en el salón, ahora entendía el nerviosismo de su amiga. La señora Potter ignorando olímpicamente la charla de su hija y el cordial saludo de Scorpius miraba con la boca entreabierta a la elegante mujer sentada en el sillón, no podía apartar su mirada se ella y solo reaccionó cuando la vio acercarse y ofrecerle un saludo con la mano – seguramente a ese gesto lo había precedido un saludo verbal que ella no escuchó- que ella correspondió al mismo tiempo que cerraba la boca.

Hermione llegó al salón para ver la escena, Narcissa muy cordialmente saludo a la señora Potter, extendiéndole su mano, y esta le correspondió muy quieta y sin pronunciar palabra, los niños entretanto hablaban de la nueva escoba de Scorpius y este último le ofrecía de sus dulces a su pequeña '_prima'_, pero le echaba una mirada de reojo a las tres mujeres que –notoriamente incomodas- no hablaban.

-¿Cómo está su familia señora Potter?- pregunto elegantemente Narcissa al tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento en el pequeño sillón indicándole a Ginny que hiciera lo mismo.

-B-Bien, Gr-gracias- respondió sentándose más por inercia que por el gesto de la otra mujer

-es bueno escucharlo, según Scorpius ella es la pequeña Lily ¿verdad?

-sí, es la tercera-

- me imagino que su madre, la señora Weasley ha de estar muy contenta con tantos nietos, yo solo tengo uno y no caigo en mi de tanta dicha- dijo esbozando una hermosa y sincera sonrisa que tranquilizo de sobremanera a Ginny

Hermione aun no podía emitir sonido, si antes para ella la situación había sido incomoda ahora lo era el doble - _**¿Por qué demonios se le ocurría a Ron volver hoy? Pudo volver ayer, o en una semana, debió quedarse en Francia con su ahijada y no estar aquí complicando mi ya difícil existencia**_ – pensaba Hermione mientras las dos otras mujeres conversaban

-ha vuelto tío Ron- señaló la pequeña Lily- hemos venido para invitarlos a almorzar- dijo resueltamente como quien habla de un perrito que vio en la calle, bueno no era culpa de la niña ella no sentía –como el resto de los presentes–la tención en el aire

-n-no creo que sea buena idea ir hoy Lily- dijo Scorpius para sorpresa de las demás mujeres –veras hoy tenemos visita- termino esperando convencer a la pequeña con ese argumento

-pero ella es tu abuela ¿no?, entonces que venga también, ¿verdad que puede mami? – preguntó inocentemente Lily

Ginny se quedo piedra, tendría que hablar con su hija sobre no invitar extraños a su casa, pero bueno, no era una extraña era la abuela de Scorpius y lo que podía ver no era falsa en sus intenciones para con los Granger, así que…-claro, ¿Por qué no? Señora Malfoy–dijo mirando a la mencionada– ¿le gustaría venir a comer con nosotros? La casa Potter no está tan lejos de Malfoy Manor ahora que lo pienso…- dijo Ginny tocando su barbilla en un gesto pensativo

Narcissa estaba algo sorprendida, después de que la niña habló, pensó seriamente que habría una situación incómoda donde la señora Potter se disculpara diciendo que no sabía que ella estaba allí y que no quería interrumpir el momento o una invitación forzada con dientes apretados mostrando con su apariencia todo lo contrario a sus palabras, pero la invitación de la mujer había sonado sincera y su juguetona expresión le confirmaba que así era, además, Hermione y Scorpius la miraban esperando su respuesta, no quería que su nieto se perdiera una tarde con sus amigos así que hizo lo único que podía hacer- lo siento querida, pero me temo que…- trató de pensar una excusa que sonara convincente-que no sería conveniente que yo fuera, además es una reunión familiar

-pero usted es familia _abuela Cissy_ – dijo Lily a quien Scorpius le había presentado exactamente, como su abuela Cissy- es la abuela de Scorp y Scorp es como mi hermano lo que la hace a usted como mi abuela.

Narcissa quedo helada ante la respuesta de la niña.

Hermione que hasta el momento no había podido decir una palabra ante la situación, miró los ojos suplicantes de su hijo, ese mismo hijo que nunca le pedía nada que ella no pudiera darle, le pedía con la mirada inconscientemente que hiciera algo – Narcissa, en esto estoy de acuerdo con la pequeña Lily- dijo logrando ganarse tres miradas sorprendidas y una sonrisa- usted es la abuela de Scorpius y bueno… el tiene a sus primos que son como sus hermanos, seria… si a usted no le incomoda una oportunidad para acercarse a la vida de su nieto…- dijo la castaña haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y valor de Gryffindor que era.

Narcissa aun estaba helada, no se imagino que la recibirían así, ese día estaba resultando aun más shockeante de lo que pensó en un comienzo- yo…-

-abuela, por favor…- dijo Scorp en un susurro apenas audible pero que Narcissa notó

-está bien, si no les incomoda mi presencia, estaré encantada de ir a la casa de los Potter con ustedes dijo mirando a Hermione y luego a Scorp, quien esbozaba una sonrisa radiante que pocas veces le habían visto, una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Lily, sorprendió a Ginny y enterneció el corazón de Hermione y Narcissa

-bien – dijo Scorp- entonces ¿Qué esperamos para partir? Estoy seguro que con mi nueva escoba le ganare a James en un parpadeo dijo tomando la mencionada escoba y partiendo a la puerta

-pues…- empezó Narcissa

-hijo…- continuo Hermione mientras lo veía partir a la puerta

-¿piensas ir así Scorp?- dijo inocentemente Lily- porque a mí me gusta, aunque creo que a mis hermanos les hará gracia que les ganes en pijama

Scorp se miro hacia abajo y un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas – iré a cambiarme – fue lo único que dijo corriendo en dirección a su cuarto ante la risa de las mujeres de la habitación.

Mucho más lejos de allí, en uno de los departamentos más lujosos del Londres mágico, enredado en sus sabanas de seda negra un joven de cabellos platinados se dignaba a despertarse para encontrar su cama vacía y una nota en la almohada a su lado.

_Tengo trabajo hoy, anoche fue fantástico espero que podamos repetirlo cualquier día que tú quieras._

_Besos, Amanda Bell._

El hombre sonrió de medio lado antes de arrugar la nota y tirarla al suelo. Esa tipa de la noche anterior no era nadie como para pedirle repetir, había sido fácil terminar en la cama con ella y seguramente puso su nombre en la nota porque no estaba segura de haberlo dicho más de una vez en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos- que habrán sido unas 8 horas- sumándole a eso, no fue tan buena, había estaba con mujeres mucho mejores. _**-Granger por ejemplo**_- puso una mueca de repulsión al pensar en ella otra vez, había sido bueno –muy bueno, excelente, uno de los mejores, si no el mejor- ese revolcón con ella, pero había tenido una consecuencia, algo que él jamás se perdonaría. La había dejado embarazada. A ella, la hija de Muggles, la sangre sucia. No podía aguantar la vergüenza cuando supo y no pudo negar que el bastardo era de él, había ensuciado el apellido Malfoy, tenía un mestizo, un niño que no merecía llevar el apellido Malfoy.

Aun recordaba que dos meses después de ese revolcón con Granger ella había venido a la puerta de su casa, en ese momento él pensó que venía por más – cosas que más que gustoso habría aceptado- pero lo que le dijo lo dejo helado. _**"Embarazada, estoy embarazada".**_ Esas fueron sus palabras, no pudo contestarle en ese momento, solo se limito a poner una mueca en la cara y después preguntarle que tenía que ver con eso él.

_**-Es tuyo pedazo de imbécil**_- fue lo que ella le dijo con ese recelo mezclado con odio en la mirada y sus ojos color avellana brillando con un deje acecino.

Bufó al recordar esas cosas y se dirigió al baño para darse una relajante ducha, se dirigió al cuarto de baño principal de su enorme departamento para usar la tina de más grande, pero en su trayecto se tropezó con la papelera.

Ayer había limpiado su escritorio y se deshizo de montones de cartas, las mismas que ahora estaban a sus pies. Una en particular llamó su atención así que la tomó. _Era una de las cartas de Granger. _  
>El sobre como siempre estaba escrito con una pulcra y redondeada letra, decía en la parte delantera <strong>"señor Draco Malfoy" <strong> y en la parte posterior escrito de la misma manera _**"Hermione y Scorpius Granger"**_ ese último nombre hizo que se le revolviera el estomago.

Cuando el niño nació y verifico que era suyo, le dijo tranquilamente a Granger que le daría dinero, pero que no se atreviera a inscribirlo con su apellido, el apellido Malfoy no merecía tal deshonora, para su sorpresa, ella no se inmuto, pero le dijo que si no quería que llevara su apellido debía colocarle un nombre _**– Scorpius…-**_ había dicho para dejar la sala donde ella se encontraba en el hospital, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al recién nacido que descansaba en una cuna cercana.

Tomó el papel del interior del sobre y tiró este último de vuelta al suelo, desdobló el pergamino entre sus manos y se dispuso a leer la carta – que tenia fecha de hace un año –

_**Querido Draco**__: -el mencionada sonrió ante esa mención, sabía muy bien que ella la ocupaba sarcásticamente y era para ofenderlo más que una muestra de afecto- _

_**Creo que eres totalmente consciente de que hace dos años no ves a tu hijo, debo informarte que, quieras o no, ese eso precisamente TÚ HIJO. **_

_**He hecho todo lo posible para que desista en su deseo de verte, créeme cuando digo hasta lo imposible, pero no da su brazo a torcer, para mi desgracia, es igual de obstinado que tu.**_

_**No te estoy exigiendo nada, como bien sabrás nunca lo he hecho, pero en esta ocasión apelo a tu juicio – no a tu corazón ni a tus sentimientos porque me consta que no los tienes- para que de una vez por todas mandes alguna respuesta ya sea para mantener las esperanzas de Scorpius o para derrumbarlas de una buena vez.**_

_**Sin otro particular y siempre deseándote lo peor, me despido.**_

_**Hermione J. Granger. **_

Draco no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa burlona al leer la carta, era obvio que Granger no había esperado pacientemente que su enojo se disipara antes de enviarla, algo tan poco digno de ella. Dobló el pergamino y lo dejo en el suelo, no tenía la menor importancia, él sabía que tenía un hijo, estaba totalmente consciente que dentro de 95 días se cumplirían tres años desde que no lo veía.

Ese mocoso le causaba un sentimiento particular, no estaba encariñado con él, pero la última vez que lo vio estuvo más seguro que nunca de que –quisiera o no- ese niño era un Malfoy hasta la medula y eso lo perturbaba.

_**Flash Back – hace dos años 270 días- **_

Era una tarde de domingo, Granger había insistido tanto que no tuvo la opción de negarse, debía visitar al niño. Él insistió que el encuentro fuera en el Londres Muggle, no es que le hiciera gracia alguna ir por ahí en lugares llenos de Muggles pero no iba a llevar al crio por el Londres mágico arriesgándose a que lo descubriera algún reportero amarillista y le fuera con el cuento de _**"el Malfoy Mestizo"**_ a su madre, la pobre ya había sufrido demasiado como para enterarse que él había deshonrado el apellido Malfoy, eso la destruiría.

Tragándose cualquier queja partió hacia el parque Muggle donde Granger lo había citado, al ver que él se acercaba el mocoso le susurro algo a su oído y ella lo miro atónita, luego puso su mirada sobre él, con tono de advertencia y se retiro del lugar, eso lo sorprendió de sobre manera.

Granger había dejado a niño solo y este caminaba hacia él mientras ella se iba hacia el otro lado caminando lentamente y sin mirar atrás.

-hola Draco- dijo él pequeño que era una copia de su padre a su edad mirándolo con una expresión totalmente neutral. Draco sonrió de medio lado con hastío.

-no me llames así ¿oíste mocoso?

-¿debería llamarte padre acaso? ¿Papá? ¿Papi? Supongo que no, además no te lo mereces

Draco estaba gratamente sorprendido, el mocoso entendía que ninguno de los dos quería estar ahí, pero entonces ¿Por qué Granger había insistido tanto diciéndole que él niño _quería_ verle?

-no, supongo entonces que Draco eta bien- dijo sonriendo me medio lado- dime entonces que quieres, Granger me dijo que eras tú el que insistía en verme ¿no es así?

-eso es correcto- dijo el muchachito caminando hasta sentarse en una banca, Draco lo imito sentándose a su lado

-¿entonces? ¿Por qué desperdicias mi tiempo de esta manera mocoso?-

-yo no te he llamado hurón así que te agradeceré que me llames Scorpius al menos

-¿Scorpius?- Draco rio ante el nombre- no pensé que realmente Granger te pusiera un nombre que yo elegí…-

-Scorpius Draco Granger- interrumpió Scorp- ese es mi nombre Draco

Draco estaba helado, ¿realmente Granger le había puesto no solo el nombre que él escogió para el niño, sino que el suyo propio?

-Mamá creyó que algo tuyo debía tener, ya que no tengo el apellido…- dijo mirado a Draco en esta ocasión

-así que era eso…- Draco se cruzó de piernas y su expresión de volvió neutra- aunque, y ahora no evites el tema, no me has dicho porque insistías en verme si crees que no me merezco el titulo de padre- dijo con soltura

-tengo ocho años, a estas alturas ya puedo notar algunas cosas y entre ellas está el hecho de que todos mis amigos tienen padres de los que presumir – dijo levantando la vista de sus zapatos y mirando a Draco- yo no- dijo con sus ojos grises mirando de una manera tal que Draco casi se sintió culpable, casi.

-pues, presume de tu madre, ella es _"la bruja más inteligente de su generación y heroína del mundo mágico"_- dijo haciendo muecas y con voz aguda

-no puedo alardear de eso más de lo que ya lo he hecho, además eso no es algo del otro mundo para James Potter, ya sabes hijo de Harry Potter – dijo volviendo a mirar su pies

-¡bah!, Potter, no es la gran cosa, estoy seguro que nunca hubiera llegado a la mitad de donde está ahora si tu madre no hubiera estado con él – dijo como quien habla del clima

-mamá, ella nunca habla mal de ti – dijo cambiando bruscamente el tema- puede que te diga muchas cosas en las cartas que te escribe, pero ella nunca habla mal de ti, yo sé lo que sé sobre ti porque hay muchas otras personas que están dispuestas a hablar mal de ti ¿sabes? – Draco bufo, lo más seguro era que fueran Potter y Weasley – pero mi mamá jamás me dijo que fueras una mala persona, dijo que eras alguien inteligente, audaz pero muy frio y que no sabes amar, eso no te hace mala persona, solo te hace alguien incompleto- dijo mirando la aturdida mirada de Draco- no me caes mal, pero no creo poder verte como mi padre, creo que tío Harry y tío Ron hacen esa parte bastante bien , hasta Viktor esta mejor que tú – dijo sueltamente. A Draco se le revolvió el estomago, ese mocoso creía que esos tres gorilas eran mejores que él, a todo esto ¿Viktor?, no sería Krum ¿verdad?

-Viktor Krum, por cierto. Gran jugador de Quidditch me ha enseñado un montón, aunque claro, yo ya sabía de todo eso por mi tío Harry y tía Ginny. Entre los todos me enseñaron tan bien que estoy seguro que cuando entre a Hogwarts seré buscador-

Draco estaba sorprendido con los sentimientos que tenia adentro, ¿el crio creía que si era buscador seria por esos?- si llegas a ser buscador será por que lo tienes en la sangre, no por alguno de esos- dijo despectivamente- no creas que alguno de esos son tan buenos, es que no me has visto jugar a mí, si me vieras jugar sabrías que lo llevas en la sangre

-oh…- dijo Scorp- supongo entonces que así será…

Draco sonrió de medio lado, el mocoso sentado a su lado era todo un Malfoy, traicionero y manipulador.

-creo que es mejor que me vaya, ya he dicho todo lo que quería decir- dijo Scorpius sorprendiendo a Malfoy - ¿sabes? El motivo por el cual quería verte hoy era para confirmar algo, ese algo era saber si tú me veías como a un hijo y bueno, está más que claro que no. Espero que podamos llevarnos de igual manera, a mi madre le gustaría – dijo lo más frio que pudo el pequeño Scorp

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto Draco sorprendido por la frialdad de las palabras del niño

-ocho, creo que ya lo había dicho- frunció el ceño

-sí, solo quería confirmarlo, yo me volví así de frio a los 9, supongo que me ganaste-

-o no, no soy igual con todas las personas, supongo que me comporto con frialdad ante los extraños- dijo volviendo a mirar los ojos grises de Draco antes de ponerse de pie- podríamos volver a vernos pronto, quiero ver si tu opinión a cambiado… si no es así supongo que no tendríamos que vernos más- dijo con una seriedad solo propia de un adulto

Draco aun estaba Shockeado por el hecho de que el niño le dijera que lo consideraba un extraño, y aun más por la última oración ese mocoso sabía donde herir a las personas – supongo entonces que así será, la palabra de un Malfoy es irrevocable – dijo serio Draco

Scorpius que había comenzado a alejarse de a poco, se detuvo- no te equivoques Draco, yo no soy un Malfoy, pero sí, puedes confiar en mi palabra – dijo mirando a un sorprendido Draco para luego irse. Draco lo siguió con la mirada hasta que vio que en la esquina se encontraba con su madre, a la que le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, pero luego pudo ver como ella lo abrazaba y este comenzaba a temblar, estaba llorando.

Draco miro la escena como mudo espectador se levanto de su lugar y se fue pensando que quizás, ya había cambiado algo su opinión con respecto al mocoso, después de todo aunque lo negara era todo un Malfoy. Hiriente por naturaleza, audaz, frio con sus sentimientos, distante a su padre y vulnerable frente a su madre….-

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Draco recordaba el encuentro que había tenido con el mocoso hace dos años, pero de una manera inexplicable tenía miedo de verlo y ver ahora en él su imagen a los 11 años, dos años 270 días después de ese encuentro tenía miedo de que quizás hubiera cambiado su opinión con respecto al mocoso, pero eso era algo que nunca diría en voz alta, además era más fácil no verlo que tener que lidiar con el asunto, ya tenía demasiados problemas como para agregarle uno más a su colección.

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, es más largo que los otros.<p>

ahora responderé muy breve mente a los comentarios (por el tiempo perdón u.u)

_ISYLU: Bienvenida al fic, me alegro mucho que te guste n.n, Narcissa si quiere a Scorp como se muestra con creces en este capitulo. espero que sigas con la historia. _

__Niltee Blume, gracias por tus buenos deseos y claro por mandarme inspiración, eso es algo que nunca sobra!, espero verte otra ves por aquí!__

__yue yuna, actualice lo más rápido que pude para no dejarlas con la intriga :) me hace feliz que te guste mi fic, ojala te vea otra vez aqui! __

__Tamynna, __me alegra que te guste, si este Draco es algo más malvado pero como en todo Dramione en algún momento -aunque no pronto- espero cambie, ni yo lo sé con certeza. gracias por leer! ____

______thanya, bueno en este capitulo apareció Draco, aunque solo un poco conocemos como ve a por el comentario y espero ver que te pareció este capitulo n_n______

__89chesshire, estoy muy feliz de verte aquí otra vez, los dos últimos capítulos van con dedicatoria especial para ti por seguir este fic desde el comienzo! gracias por tu apoyo espero verte de nuevo. __

__ jhazy-malfoy-patts, debo confesarte que te guardo un cariño especial por haber sido mi primer comentario en este fanfic que es el primero que escribo para esta pagina, bueno el capitulo de hoy es mucho más largo y claro va especialmente dedicado igual que el anterior para ti y las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, ojala sigas pasadote por mi fanfic, gracias por tu apoyo! __

**_BUENO AQUI LA INFORMACIÓN, POR FAVOR LEAN. _**

**_no se si alguien conoce sobre la crisis educacional en Chile, bueno tengo que decirles que por esto mi facultad ha decidido adelantar mis exámenes por lo que las aproximas dos semanas serán de evaluación. Hasta el día 27 de Septiembre, tengo algunas cosas para el cuarto capitulo por lo que creo podre subirlo (aunque no sera tan largo) la proxima semana. y así hacer la espera algo más corta._**

**_Gracias por leer y por entender el problema anterior._**

**_Saludos _**

**_Evangeline W.G._**


End file.
